


Growth Spurt

by petermanspideyparker



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, growth spurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermanspideyparker/pseuds/petermanspideyparker
Summary: MJ has always made fun of Peter for his height. After an accident with Pym Particles, Peter is finally taller than her.





	Growth Spurt

“Parker! Scott!” Hank shouted from across the room.

The two of them looked up, startled.

“Y-yes Mr. Pym?” Peter stuttered.

“This is what you’re using my life’s work for?”

Scott and Peter had just used Hank’s Pym Particles to create a giant ice cream sundae.

“Pretty awesome, right?” Scott laughed.

“It is not ‘awesome’. This is very sensitive technology, and you’re using it on food. You’re not children.”

“Technically, I am.” Peter interjected.

“Please, you’re starting your senior year of high school tomorrow. You should be more mature than this.”

Peter and Scott had become good friends over the summer. It started when Peter began hanging out upstate. And Scott’s daughter was a pretty big fan of Spider-Man.

Hank sighed. “Where did you get the Pym Particles from?”

“Over there.”

Scott and Peter pointed to a cupboard in the corner.

“What?”

“We got them from over there.” Peter said, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

“Don’t eat it!”

Too late.

“Um. Why?” His voice was full of worry.

“Those are untested! I designed those to be permanent! We have no idea what kind of side effects they may have!”

“Then you should have put them in a special container instead of just some unmarked cupboard.”

“Shut up, Lang! We have to get you to the lab.”

“Am I going to be okay?”

“How the hell should I know?!”

The three of them started to rush to the elevator.

“I’m starting to think this was a bad idea.”

“That’s what I was telling you!”

When the arrived at the lab, Helen Cho began to run tests on Peter.

“There’s no sign of anything unnatural. There’s no trace of radiation or any dangerous chemicals.”

“Thank God.” Peter let out a sigh of relief.

“Now go home, get some rest, and we’ll see how you feel in the morning. And absolutely no Spider-Man-ing.”

“Seriously? Come on doc, how bad could it be?”

“It’s just a precaution. If you even put on the suit, Mr. Stark will be coming to your apartment.”

“Fine.”

 

“Hey, Peter!” Aunt May greeted her nephew as he walked in the door. “How was it?”

“It was… uneventful. Nothing interesting really happened.”

Okay, that was a lie. But there was no point in having May worry. Besides, Dr. Cho did say everything was pretty much okay.

“Really? When you get home you usually rant for hours about how much fun it was.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Today was just different, I guess.”

May shrugged. “Alright then. Do you want to head out for dinner now?”

“Um. If it’s alright with you I want to head to bed now. Get a good night sleep before school tomorrow.”

“Of course. Good night sweetie.”

“Night, May.” Peter said hugging his aunt, and retreating back to his room. He collapsed into bed, falling asleep immediately.

 

The next morning, Peter rolled over and looked at his clock. 7:00. It read in bright red numbers.

He sighed, and slowly got out of bed. Peter felt kind of dizzy, and things in his room looked a little bit smaller. It was probably nothing.

Peter opened the door, and banged his head on the way out.

“Crap!”

Since when did that happen?

“Peter? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just hit my head. I’m good though.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Thanks, May”

Peter headed towards the bathroom and banged his head again.

‘Seriously?’ He thought to himself.

Peter looked at himself in the mirror. Or at least he tried to. He had to bend down in order to get his head in.

Holy crap.

“I’m tall?”

Peter rushed back into his room and placed his mask over his head.

“Good morning, Peter!” Karen said happily. “Are you excited for your first day of school?”

“Doesn’t matter. I need you to call Hank Pym for me.”

“Of course.”

The phone was picked up after a few rings.

“Why the hell are you calling so early, Parker? This better be important.” Hank said.

“Nice to talk to you too. So hypothetically speaking, what if I was to be taller all of a sudden? Completely unrelated to the events of yesterday.”

Hank sighed. “How tall are you?”

“I don’t know. Karen, can you scan me? How tall am I?”

“You currently stand at six feet five inches tall.”

“I guess I’m that tall.”

“Very interesting.”

“How do I fix this?”

“Those Pym Particles are permanent. It’s impossible.”

“Why would you make those?!”

“Why would you make a gigantic ice cream sundae?”

“That’s the stupidest question I’ve ever heard.”

“We’ll run more tests after school. I’m going back to bed.”

“No, wait!”

“Dr. Pym has hung up, Peter.”

“Thanks Karen.”

“Peter! Breakfast is ready!”

Crap! May is going to freak out!

“Coming!”

Peter walked out of his room slowly. Maybe he was overreacting. It’s not the worst thing that’s happened. Just a quick growth spurt. It’s not like he grew extra arms.

“I hope you like pancakes! I made them just the way you -”

May froze and stared at her nephew.

“Peter?”

“Hi.”

“What happened to you!”

“So, here’s the thing. I may have accidentally eaten Pym Particles yesterday. And it may or may not be, but definitely is, permanent.”

“You said nothing interesting happened! Why would you lie?”

“I didn’t want you to worry!”

“I’m worried!”

“You just proved my point.”

May sighed, and the two of them sat down on the couch.

“Okay, this isn’t a big deal. You can just tell people you had a growth spurt over the summer.”

“A nine-inch growth spurt?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Touché.”

“And try to look at the positive. You’re way taller than MJ now.”

A smile spread on Peter’s face. That was true. MJ had made fun of him for years because of his height.

The two of them had a complicated relationship. He had a huge crush on her, and she probably felt the same way about him. But the two of them were always too nervous to tell each other how they felt.

“I’m taller than MJ!”

“Exactly! You’re going to walk up to her.”

“Okay.”

“Smile.” May continued.

“Okay.”

“And you’re going to finally ask her out!”

“I will! Wait, what?”

“You’re going to ask her out. Honesty, I’ve been waiting for years.”

“Really?”

“So has Ned. We had a bet.”

“You bet on the two of us?”

“Not important.”

 

Peter walked down the streets on his way to Midtown. He saw Ned a few meters ahead of him, so Peter decided to give his friend a little surprise.

He walked up behind him, and placed his, now larger arm, around Ned.

“Hey, buddy.”

Ned jolted.

“Peter?”

“Hey.”

“Am I hallucinating?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re tall!”

“I know!”

“Holy crap! How did this happen?”

“I ate an ice cream sundae that was fused with Pym Particles.”

“Did it taste good?”

“That’s what you’re focusing on?”

“Sorry. So, are you just like this now?”

“I am.”

“Dude, this is awesome! You’re taller than MJ!”

“It’s amazing!”

“So how are you going to show off to her?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“I think you should just act normal and see how long it takes for her to notice.”

“That would be hilarious!”

 

Peter and Ned didn’t see MJ all morning, but they still sat at there usually space in the cafeteria.

“Dude, heads up. MJ’s coming.”

MJ was walking towards them with her usual bored expression. Still, Peter thought of her as the most beautiful girl in the school.

“What up, dorks?” She said, sitting next to Peter.

Ned snickered.

“Something funny?”

“Nothing.”

“Can you please tell me?”

“I don’t know.” Peter began. “That’s a pretty tall order.”

The two of them started laughing.

“What is it?”

“Come on MJ, don’t get short with us.” Ned joked.

Peter and Ned laughed hysterically.

MJ did not look impressed.

The lunch was filled with plenty more height puns. All of which went over MJ’s head. Ned left the two of them alone together, laughing all the way.

“Can you please tell me why you guys were acting so weird?” She said, getting up from her seat. Peter did the same, but she didn’t notice the obvious height difference.

“You always tell us we never act normal.”

“I know, but weirder than usual.”

Peter and MJ were walking through the empty halls to their lockers.

“It’s not important.”

She stopped him from walking, and stood before Peter with her arms crossed.

“Bullshit.”

MJ was looking up at Peter, and he could only smirk.

“You’ll figure it out.”

“When?”

For some reason, Peter was feeling extremely confident. He cupped MJ’s face with his hands, looking down at her. She closed her eyes, and Peter leaned in slowly. He pulled away before their lips met.

“What was that for?”

“If you really want this, you’ll have to come get it.”

Peter now stood up as straight as possible.

MJ stood on her toes to get close enough to him. She stopped suddenly.

“Y-you’re –”

“I’m what?”

“How?!”

“How what?”

“You’re really going to make me say it?”

“That would be nice.”

“You’re taller than me!”

“I know.”

“So, is that why you were acting so weird?”

“Yep.”

“Dork. It would be so much easier to kiss you if you were at your normal height. Now I’m going to have to work for it.”

Peter placed his hands on her face once again, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

He could really get used to this.


End file.
